Glee
by GayLoveIsAmazing
Summary: Billy finds himself in McKinley High School. He takes part in Glee Club. What else will happen in this story? Read and find out. Lemons will be included.
1. Entering

This was it. I was finally entering high school. The place I'd dream of every night of the summer. I walked in wearing tight tye dye skinny jeans and a cute Peanut Butter and Jelly shirt. But that was also tight. I always bought a size smaller than I was. I had purple Converse shoes on. I'd straightened and blow-dried my hair to perfection. I had the Justin-Bieber hair. I had on my Zebra-print sun glasses. I was all glammed up like your average gay. Everybody stared. I noticed the cliques almost immediately. Jocks, cheerleaders, gay, nerds, ghetto, and the unsocials. I went over to the bulletin board to see what I could take. Football, Cheerleading, Chess Club, Glee Club, News Crew... Wait. Glee Club? What was that all about? It had a description. And peoples signatures.  
>"<em><strong>Interested in Glee Club? Can you sing? Can you dance? If you can your PERFECT for this club! Join now to unleash your potential!"<br>**__"Rachel Berry_

_Kurt Hummel_

_Mercedes Jones  
><em>_Artie Abrams  
><em>_Tina Cohen-Chang_

_Billy Speiser__  
><em>I decided to sign up. It seemed like it would be fun.  
><em>Later That Day<em>

__I was going into the auditorium to see if I was good enough for the club. I went up on stage. I saw the judge. I thought to myself "DAMN. He's HOT for a teacher." 

"Hi. I'm Billy Speiser. I'll be singing a part from Already Gone By Kelly Clarkson." He nodded and smiled. I started to sing.

"Remember all the things we wanted

Now all the memories, they're haunted

We were always meant to say goodbye

Even with our fists held high

It never would've worked out right

We were never meant for do or die

I didn't want us to burn out

I didn't come here to hurt you

Now I can't stop"  
>He started to clap. I was utterly shocked. He said.<p>

"Perfect. Outstanding! Your in Glee Club!" I jumped up and down screaming in joy. I felt tears rolling down my cheek. I thought "Damn. I must be pretty freaking happy... OH SHIT MY MASCARA!" My mascara was running down my face. I ran out. People must have thought I didn't get in the club. They thought very wrong. I ran into the boys restroom. There were two jocks in there. And another guy. The one that wasn't a jock had a cherry slushie in his hand. I went over to the sink and washed my mascara off. The one with the slushie spoke up.

"Hahahah! Look at the dumb fag! Awww. You didn't get in Homo Explosion Club? Hahahahah!" He laughed and took a step closer to me. Then he threw his slushie in my face. I screamed in shock. Then they all went out of the bathroom laughing. I sat there with a bunch of paper towels trying to get corn syrup out of my hair. My face was tinted red because of the slushie. I walked out of the bathroom. A preppy girl walked up to me and said.

"Oh My! Did you get slushied? On your FIRST day?" I nodded. She asked why I ran in the batroom crying. I told her it was because I was so happy I was in Glee Club.

"Your in Glee Club too? Nice to meet you. I'm Rachel Berry! And I usually get slushied everyday."

"Im so sorry! Well. I'm Billy Speiser. I'm gay. Ahahah" I said with a smile. She gasped.

"You are? Oh My God! Don't let the jocks and cheerleaders hear about that! And especially do NOT let Ms. Sylvester hear that! She's the MEANEST teacher in McKinley High!" I nodded. I was walking to my 5th period. I bumped into one of the jocks that were in the bathroom. He had a mohawk. He was... hot. He grabbed me and lifted me in the air by my shirt.

"Watch where your going. Fag." He dropped me. I fell on my ass. I was mad now. He walked away. But I took a bunch of those asian classes on how to fight. I went behind him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and glared at me. I punched him square in the mouth. Rachel's mouth opened as wide as possible. As the jock took a minute to recover I ran to my first period.


	2. He's My Teenage Dream?

Yeah. That wasn't the smartest thing I ever did. I punched a jock. I'm going to get slushied for, like, ever. I went into Glee Club. I was introduced to everyone. I noticed one of the jocks from the bathroom there. His name was Finn. He walked over to me. I prepared myself for a hit. He said.

"I heard you punched Puck pretty hard. Well... from what I hear... He deserved it." I was shocked. Did a jock just say another jock deserved to get punched in the face? "Well that was pretty cool of you, Billy." I nodded. he was so hot! Did this school have like the worlds hottest guys? Damn. We sung for a while. Then it was time for home.

~Later That Week~

(Friday Afternoon)

I walked into Glee Club. I saw Puck there. My expession went from happy to scared. He glanced at me. I said with a little attitude.

"YOU can SING?" My hand on my hip. He walked over to me. He got in my face. He said.

"Yeah I can. Punk. Can you sing? I doubt it."

"I can sing pretty well. And would you like another punch in the face, shitbag?" I said with a smile. Mr. Schue came over and told us to break it up. Kurt clapped. He said.

"Go Billy! You tell him!" Mr. Schue and Puck glared at Kurt. We started to sing. Mr. Schue said we could sing a song we loved. I smiled. I volunteered to go first. He let me. I went up and started to sing Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson.

"Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray

Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I'd pray

I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.

I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.

Make a wish, take a chance,

Make a change, and break away.

Out of the darkness and into the sun.

But I won't forget all the ones that I love.

I'll take a risk, take a chance,

Make a change, and break away

Wanna feel the warm breeze

Sleep under a palm tree

Feel the rush of the ocean

Get onboard a fast train

Travel on a jetplane

Far away

And break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.

I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.

Make a wish, take a chance,

Make a change, and break away.

Out of the darkness and into the sun.

But I won't forget all the ones that I love.

I'll take a risk, take a chance,

Make a change, and break away

Buildings with a hundred floors

Swinging with revolving doors

Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but

Gotta keep movin on movin on

Fly away

Break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye

Take a risk, take a chance,

Make a change, and break away.

Out of the darkness and into the sun.

But I won't forget the place I come from

I gotta take a risk, take a chance,

Make a change, and break away

Breakaway

Break away"

When I finished everyone, including Puck, were clapping. I smiled. Puck was clapping at my singing. It lifted my heart. Hey... Stop it! I can't like PUCK! He's a STRAIGHT jock! I was loosing my mind thinking of him. Everybody sung their songs. My heart raced when Puck sung his. And when it was time to go home I didn't want to go. I liked Puck. I didn't want to not see him until Monday. I went home. I watched Scream 4, Nightmare on Elm Street and Saw. It was 11:32 pm. I got into my sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt. I heard a knocking on my window. I jumped about 5 feet in the air. I went over and moved the curtains. It was... Puck.

"Open the window!" He whispered. I obeyed. He climbed in and shut the window.

"What do you want?" I yelled. My parents weren't home. They had work.

"Uhh... Well... umm... maybe... I don't know... you?" I was totally shocked. I sat down on my bed. I muttered.

"No... way..."

"If you don't want me, thats alright. I'll just go..."

"NO! Stay I mean.. I like you too... and I'm sorry for punching you.." He grinned and told me not to worry about it. He slept over. We started hanging out more and more. Then Monday rolled along and we went into Glee Club. Puck told me not to put on any make-up today. I agreed to it. We had to sing another song today. I smiled. But Puck said he needed to tell them something.

"I'm... gay. And i'm dating someone. Billy." Everyone gasped and Kurt muttered something like "Damn it!". I ran up to the stage.

"I hope you all like the song I sing!" I winked at Puck.

"You think I'm pretty without any make-up on

You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong

I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me, I was a wreck

But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life

Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets

I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight"

He laughed. He said.

"Why not?" He winked.


	3. Slept with me and left

I raised an eyebrow. He smiled. It was time to leave again. He drove me home. I had my head leaning on his shoulder the whole time. He walked me into my house. My parents weren't home. There was a note on the table.

_"Dear Billy,  
>Me and your father went out to eat. Theres food in the microwave for you. See you soon.<br>Love, Mom."_  
>Me and Noah sat on my couch.<p>

"Billy, I love you with my life. I'd risk anything to be with you." He said sweetly.

I smiled, then smirked. I sat on his lap. Right there. I felt it go stiff. I moved around on it.

"Lemme get comfortable." I winked. He glared at me. It was more of a sexy I-can't-believe-your-doing-this-to-me glare. He smirked. He pushed me playfully. I laid down on the couch. He got on top of me. He started dry humping me. I was as stiff as can be. He pulled down my pants a bit. Just enough to reveal what he wanted. He took his pants off. He pushed into me with his... my god... 9-incher. I moaned long and loud. It sent a shiver down Noah's spine. He liked me moaning. He was going harder and harder. I was moaning louder and louder till it reached the point where I was screaming. He came. He kept going. Putting a big load in me. When he pulled out, some of the load was pouring out. Obviously he filled me up. I chuckled. I pulled my pants up. He put his back on. We sat there cuddling until my parents came home around 10:43 pm when Noah left just minutes before. i went up to bed.

_Next Day. _

_Tuesday Morning._

_McKinley High._

I was walking through the halls. I got there a little early. I was walking by the auditorium. The doors were open slightly. I looked in. I saw Noah sitting there with Santana. They were... oh my god... making out. They were holding each others heads. They pulled away. He said.

"Santana, I love you with my life. I'd risk anything to be with you." The same thing he told me. I was shocked, angry, and... heartbroken. I stormed in. He turned. His face went white when he saw me. I went over and punched him as hard as I possibly could. He fell back. I told him.

"I'm leaving you Noah. I can't believe you cheated on me... with her! For gods sakes I slept with you last night!" Then I ran out before he could respond. Tears were flowing down my face.


	4. A little help from Finn

I ran through the school crying. Puck ran after me. He grabbed me. He turned me around and looked me dead in the eye.

"Look I'm sorry!"

"How can you be sorry when you made out with her and told her you loved her and would risk anything for her? Tell me how." He went silent. I ripped out of his arms. People were flowing through the halls. When they got near us they stopped and were watching.

"Puck. It's over. I won't be hurt by you. Good. Bye. Noah." His face tinted red... and not from a slushie. 

"Whatever! I only wanted you for the sex! I never actually liked you! Sorry!" He put his hands in the air when he said sorry. He accidentally smacked me in the face. Everybody around gasped. Phones were out texting like crazy.

"Okay Noah.. Well it'll never happen between us again. Ever. So don't even think it will." He nodded. We went our separate ways.

_Later.  
>Tuesday Night.<br>11:57pm._

__I was sitting by my window reading the Percy Jackson series. I had the window open so the nice breeze flew across my face as I read. I heard ruffling outside. I thought nothing of it. And I saw Puck climbing through my window.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" I yelled angrily.

"Hell no! I'm fucking sorry! Alright? I did something stupid! I want you back!"

"I don't want YOU back! Did you think of that? I don't think you did, you selfish bastard. Get out of my house. NOW."

"No. I'm staying!" I went over and tried to slap him. He grabbed my arm before I hit him. He grabbed my other arm.

"Let go of me! N-" He interrupted me. He smacked me. He pushed me to the floor. I glared at him. Like a what-the-fuck-do-you-think-your-doing glare. He got on top of me. He pulled my pants off. He pulled his off. He slammed into me. I screamed. He was going extremely hard, making me scream loudly. I heard someone burst through my front door and come running up the stairs. Who could that be? I'm here alone with Puck. Puck hit me again. It just made me yell louder. Then someone burst through my bedroom door. It was... Finn. Finn came over and pulled Puck off. Finn punched Puck. Puck ran out of my house before getting hit again. I put my pants on quickly.

"Umm... Hey... Thanks Finn. That was nice... and how'd you know this was happening?"

"Well I was talking a walk thinking about stuff and I heard the screaming. It sounded like you so I ran to help." I smiled. He came over and hugged me awkwardly. I hugged back. I thanked him again. Finn said.

"I think I should stay here... in case if Puck comes back. I'll sleep on the couch. Well... It's up to you."

"Well. Don't sleep on the couch. My parents would see you. Sleep up here." He agreed. I got into my bed and fell asleep. That night I dreamed of Finn Hudson. And how gorgeous he was when he slept. How he had the perfect brown eyes. How he had the cutest smile. How I never wanted Puck... I wanted Finn.


End file.
